This invention relates to a body roller apparatus which has a generally horizontal user support structure with a roller element supported by the structure that allows the user to perform therapy routines on upper and lower body muscle areas. These routines are performed while in a relatively relaxed position. The ability to engage the muscles of the user with a roller element which rolls against the muscles allows for an easy and comfortable massage type therapy for muscle groups which are sore or have been traumatized due to an accident or illness.